Haruhara Yuuko
Haruhara Yuuko '''(春原優子) Is main character of the [[Shuffle! Shuffle! Pretty Cure!|Shuffle! Shuffle! Pretty Cure!]] Series. Yuuko is an energetic and easygoing yet passive 14 year old. Yuuko's alter ego is '''Cure Queen (キュアクイーン Kyua Kuīn), whose theme color is Red and has the power of Light. Her catchphrases are "Oh My!" '(ああ、私！Ā, watashi!) and '"This is great!" '(これは素晴らしい！''Kore wa subarashī!). Bio Appearance Yuuko has pale skin and round, teal eyes and short, dark brown hair cut to her shoulders. Her bangs are short and parted to either side of her face with a pair of white hairpins. Her normal attire consists of a short, white dress with a ruffled skirt along with a small, red jacket. To end the look, are a pair of white sandals. As Cure Queen, her hair turns pale pink while her eyes become light turquoise. She has a pair of orange crown-shaped earrings in addition to a red choker. Her hair in styled into into a a pair of curly, thick strands which fall only to her shoulders with a portion tied into a heart-shaped bun by a white bow, with a small circular ruby gem fastened in the middle. Her red dress has white lining across the hemline and shoulder straps. And from those straps, are a pair of short, white feathery sleeves with the right revealing a portion of her shoulder. The skirt is split with the left being overtop of the other and white feathery frills underneath. A small feathery, red ribbon is sewn to her right hip. Her boots are short with pointed toe and heel. On the left side of her chest is a ruby heart with an orange cloth hanging from it. On her arms, are long red sleeves lined with white and attached to the upper side is a red gemstone. Personality Yuuko is an energetic and cheerful girl who enjoys teamwork, school and life itself. She can sometimes be a bit hyperactive, which usually gives her friends an awkward feeling. Yuuko also enjoys watching western movies, even though either she has no idea what its about or she simply likes the people on the cover. Cure Queen '''"Ruler with a golden heart! Cure Queen!" (黄金の心を持つ支配者！キュアクイーン！) (Kogane no kokoro o motsu shihai-sha! Kyuakuīn!) Cure Queen '''(キュアクイーン Kyua Kuīn) is Yuuko's alter ego. She represents Golden Hearts. Attacks '''Queen Miracle '''is Cure Queen's main offense, using the incantation:"Purify! Queen Miracle!" (浄化する！クイーンミラクル！''Jōka suru! Kuīn Mirakuru!'') to purify '''Jikochuu. Etymology * Haruhara (春原): Roughly translates to "Spring Field/Plain" or "Spring Area". * Yuuko (優子): Literally means "Superior Child". Trivia *Her Blood Type is O. *Her birthday is December 3rd. *Her Zodiac is Sagittarius. *She is the successor of Aida Mana. *Her initials are H.Y, making her the first Cure to have these specific initials in Pretty Cure history. *After Cure Ace, she is the second Red Cure to not have a tomboy personality or be an antagonist during the beginning. *After Haruno Haruka , she is the second Lead Cure to have the kanji "Haru" (春) in her surname. *She shares her Dream Seiyuu with Momona from Lady Jewelpet. Gallery Queen.png|Cure Queen (By: Aijihi) Cure Queen 02.png|Cure Queen (By: Kirakiraprecurealamodé) Category:Red Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Shuffle! Shuffle! Pretty Cure! Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters